


Something Stupid

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Feeding, Love Confessions, M/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Tow truck is delayed," Cesaro mumbles, staring at his phone. "Looking at maybe another two hours if we're lucky." He shoves his phone into his back pocket, resisting the urge to throw it across the parking lot. "Apparently, everyone and their cousin decided to have car trouble today." He swears loudly in German."Chill, Tony," Sheamus comments from the picnic table. He's been casually filing his nails, leaving Cesaro to deal with the towing company. "We don't have *anywhere* to be until tomorrow. " He dusts the emery board off on his jeans and replaces it in his toiletry bag.





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt: _“When I look at you, I see something I haven’t seen in a long time: A future. But only if you want it.”_

"Tow truck is delayed," Cesaro mumbles, staring at his phone. "Looking at maybe another two hours if we're lucky." He shoves his phone into his back pocket, resisting the urge to throw it across the parking lot. "Apparently, everyone and their cousin decided to have car trouble today." He swears loudly in German.

"Chill, Tony," Sheamus comments from the picnic table. He's been casually filing his nails, leaving Cesaro to deal with the towing company. "We don't have *anywhere* to be until tomorrow. " He dusts the emery board off on his jeans and replaces it in his toiletry bag.

"That does _not_ mean I want to be stuck here for two hours." Cesaro crosses his arms over his chest and loudly huffs. He knows he's acting like an insolent child but he really doesn't care.

"Okay, Antonio." Sheamus glares at him. "Let's make the next two hours as non-murderous as possible." He buffs his nails on his shirt.

They had had nothing but bad luck on this loop. The rental car agency had run out of SVUs and the only car left had been an older sedan. Sheamus swore they'd be fine and they were until the second day of the loop when the transmission had gone out. Now they were stranded at a rest stop until a tow truck could get there.

"You are going to drive me crazy," Sheamus mutters. "Sit."

Cesaro sits across from him at the picnic table. He begins to tap his fingers against the table top.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Sheamus asks. "You don't usually get cranky when weird shit happens."

Cesaro doesn't want to admit that he's anxious about getting stuck at a rest stop with Sheamus. There's something going on between them and Antonio is afraid that it'll hurt their friendship.

Cesaro's been trying to fight it but it's becoming harder and harder to deny.

"Just wanted a chance to _relax_. Not stuck here with you and a vending machine." Cesaro throws his arms in the air.

"Sorry, Tony." Sheamus moves to Cesaro's side of the table. Cautiously, he rests his hand on Cesaro's shoulder. "This has just been a bad day." He rubs Cesaro's shoulder.

Cesaro leans into Sheamus' touch. He can feel the tension leaving his body. He's still in a bad mood but it's slowly clearing up.

"How is it you always know just what I need?" he asks, feeling Sheamus wrap his arm around his chest.

" I've practically lived on the road with you for over a year," Sheamus points out. "I'd be a _terrible_ best friend if I didn't know you."

Cesaro ruminates on Sheamus' words. He knows what Sheamus likes just as well.

There's no reason that they couldn't make it work.

"Haven't heard a thing I've said, have you?" Sheamus asks, pulling Cesaro out of his thoughts.

"Was just thinking," Cesaro replies. "Sorry-now what were you asking?"

"Never mind." Sheamus Rolls his eyes, not even pretending he wasn't annoyed. "That's for me to know now."

"Only you," Cesaro says. He went further onto Sheamus. "Maybe this won't be so terrible."

"You say that because I gave you my lap," Sheamus teases. He's suddenly staring at Cesaro with *adoration*.

It's a strange thing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cesaro asks, trying to read the look.

Is it just his imagination or is Sheamus blushing?

"Can't I look at you?" he asks. "Maybe I like your face."

Cesaro stifles a laugh. Sheamus is trying his very best not to be obvious and it is adorable.

"You like my face?" Cesaro asks, cocking his head.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sheamus retorts. He's got a huge grin and is trying to hide it.

It is a failing effort.

"No but if I didn't know any better, I'd swear - you *like* me." Cesaro teases, feeling Sheamus' embarrassment. "That you like-like me."

He knows that they are acting like school children, dealing with their first crush. He's okay with that.

It makes sense.

"Maybe I do-would it be the end of the world?" Sheamus asks, now massaging Cesaro's shoulder.

This is the _first_ time that they've even come close to having a conversation about this.

If you're going to be stuck at a rest stop, why not make the most of it?

"No but you've never wanted to discuss it," Cesaro replies earnestly.

"Think it's an easy conversation? ' _Hey Tony- don't ask me how this happened but I've decided I like you_ '. You'd have left me at the arena!" Sheamus exclaims, his voice starting to rise. "I never meant for this to happen."

Cesaro rises, sensing Sheamus can use a distraction. He knows that having a conversation like this is never easy. So much could go wrong and you could scare off the person.

"Be right back!" He calls, heading towards the vending machine.

Cesaro fully believes in the healing powers of chocolate.

"Our choices were limited so I got Hershey bars," Cesaro says, sitting back down.

"You and your chocolate." Sheamus rolls his eyes in mock annoyance. "Surprised you don't have your normal stash of Swiss chocolate."

Cesaro grins sheepishly, staring in the direction of their broken car. It's a look that he knows Sheamus can read.

"The vending machine's closer." Sheamus laughs with a loud boom.

Cesaro opens the chocolate and breaks off the first few squares.

Breaking off one of the squares, Cesaro pops it into his mouth. He lets the sweetness melt over his tongue.

"Open," Cesaro insists, holding a chocolate square to Sheamus' closed lips. "Please?" He pouts, trying to prove his point.

Sheamus opens his mouth, allowing Cesaro to place the chocolate on his tongue.

"Bribing me with sweets," Sheamus teases, pulling Cesaro against him. "Not sure what you think that'll accomplish. Especially American Chocolate." He smirks, his eyes shining with amusement.

Cesaro sighs happily. He grips Sheamus' forearm, taking in his earthy scent. His fingers dance lightly on Sheamus' skin. There is something so intimate about the way they are.

"Going to say this and you cannot run." Sheamus lets out a big breath of air. "Deal?" He tightens his grip on Cesaro.

"Sheamy- we're at a rest stop. Even if I wanted to, I have no place to run." Cesaro's brow furrows in confusion as he gazes up. He can't help noticing how scared Sheamus looks. "What is it?"

"When I look at you, I see something I haven't seen in a long time." Sheamus exhales, growing steadily paler. "A future… But only if you want it."

No words come to Cesaro's mind. He's not going to run-that would be _cruel_.

"Say something?" Sheamus pleads. He's biting his lower lip, obviously trying to contain his anxiety. He sighs, gazing away.

Cesaro wrenchs himself away from Sheamus, turning so he can face him eye to eye.

Words are still proving difficult to find but he doesn't want Sheamus to think he's made a huge mistake.

Cesaro does the only thing he can think of.

He's only got one chance to get this right.

Gently, he tilts Sheamus' chin up and leans in.

As Sheamus moves to speak, Cesaro presses one finger to his lips, telling him to stay quiet.

"Before I lose my nerve-move if you don't want this." Cesaro pauses, waiting to see what Sheamus will do.

He doesn't move.

Cesaro inches closer and closes his eyes. He presses his lips to Sheamus', testing the chocolate he had just been fed.

They kiss for a few moments, the world around them melting away.

As they pull apart, Sheamus has got the secret smirk that Antonio absolutely loves.

"Wow." Sheamus is at a loss for words as he nuzzles Cesaro's jawline.

"Just wow?" Cesaro retorts. He grins wider, squeezing Sheamus' free hand.

"I've dreamed of that but it was never that good in my dreams." Sheamus gently kisses Cesaro's jawline.

"My only regret is that we didn't do that sooner," Cesaro murmurs.

There's no way to hide what is between them. This odd feeling that Cesaro has- it's welcoming- even if he can't put a name to it.

Walking on air seems to be the closest equivalent feeling.

"Is it weird that I can't wait to get you back to the hotel?" Sheamus asks, taking in Cesaro.

"No," Cesaro murmurs, staring at their intertwined fingers. "Not at all."

The feeling between them is there. It's actually always been there. It's just been hard to put a name to it.

Love? Lust? Infatuation?

"Who can explain it?" Cesaro asks, shrugging. He brings their hands up to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of Sheamus' hand.

Then, they wait- curious to see what the future holds but eager to leave the rest stop.

If nothing else, they want to explore each other.

-fin-


End file.
